


Wolf & I

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Can Werewolves Be Fluffy? Oops, M/M, Prompt Fill, Taking Some Liberties With This Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: chanyeol loves jongin, so it doesn't matter that a) jongin's a werewolf and b) chanyeol's allergic to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepydanceur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/gifts).



> happy birthday [sleepydanceur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur) i love you to the moon and back awoooo ❤️️❤️️❤️️

There's something soft and acoustic playing on Jongin's laptop when Chanyeol arrives at Jongin's apartment, bags of takeout in hand. He takes note of the hundred or so candles Jongin's arranged around the living room _for ambience_ and then stops dead ducking the black cloud of smoke wafting his way from the direction of the kitchen.

"Uh. Jongin?"

He's answered with a terrible crashing sound in the kitchen, what sounds like a thousand pots and pans all coming to the floor at once. Jongin's head appears around the corner, his mouth rounded into a shocked 'o'.

"Hyung. You’re here early."

"Looks like I got here just in time. Are you—is something burning?" He sniffs the air dramatically. Jongin rolls his eyes, coming all the way around the door to greet Chanyeol with a one-armed hug. Chanyeol catches him by the hip and reels him in for a proper hello, kissing the breath right out of him. Jongin growls quietly into the kiss, and a shiver alights up Chanyeol's spine.

"Not anymore," Jongin says when Chanyeol releases him. He laughs at himself, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. "Mmm. You smell good, though."

Chanyeol holds up the takeout again. "Chicken."

"No, I mean—well, yes, that smells good, but _you_ , too, just. You." His eyes flash gold for a moment, and then settle back to brown. Either he's embarrassed about it or he thinks Chanyeol didn't notice, but either way he shrugs and turns around, back to the kitchen. "I wanted to make dinner for us. Since I'm not going to be around tomorrow…" he trails off and waves his hands vaguely.

"You… wait, you attempted to cook? All by yourself?" Chanyeol wrinkles his nose. "Jongin. We've talked about this."

"I found one of my mom's recipes! I thought it would be easy enough to follow the instructions," Jongin says, defensive but laughing unabashedly now, mouth stretched wide open, hands pressed into his stomach. Chanyeol follows him into the kitchen and is rewarded with a smack in the face from whatever Jongin burned on the stovetop.

"Open a window. Shit," Chanyeol says, gasping, seizing the pan by the handle and unceremoniously dropping it into the sink with a loud bang. He turns the tap on, hot as it'll go, and squeezes a quarter of the bottle of dish detergent over it.

"Hey, hey, come on, you're not doing dishes on Valentine's Day," Jongin says, trying to pull Chanyeol away by the wrist. "Leave it. I'll do it tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Chanyeol abandons the cookware to soak in the sink. "Fine," he agrees, following Jongin back into the living room. "Even though it's the day before Valentine's Day, technically. I think dishes are fair game."

"I'm sorry," says Jongin, looking genuinely remorseful. "I can't control the moon. It controls me, remember?"

"I do," Chanyeol says, ruffling Jongin's hair and planting a kiss where his fingers parted it. "It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just teasing you."

They sit on the living room floor to eat, and afterwards they stretch out on the sheepskin rug, the playlist on Jongin's computer still droning quietly in the background and the room warm with the flickering glow of Jongin's motley assortment of candles. Jongin's a bundle of nervous energy despite his full stomach. His hands keep wandering, his face pressed into Chanyeol's hair, his chest, his pulse.

"Hm?" Chanyeol grunts lazily when Jongin buries his face into Chanyeol's neck again and inhales with a loud whoosh. Chanyeol's arm is falling asleep a little, trapped underneath Jongin's shoulders.

"You just smell really good to me right now."

"Good enough to eat?" Chanyeol jokes, tweaking Jongin's nose. He knows Jongin's sense of smell is always heightened the few days leading up to the change, but Chanyeol can't help but be cheeky when presented with the opportunity.

Jongin shoves him a little, petulant despite Chanyeol's wide grin. "You're an idiot."

Chanyeol kisses him then, rolling on his side and bending his elbow to leverage Jongin's body closer. Jongin submits, whimpering a little when Chanyeol's tongue creeps past his lips. Chanyeol cradles Jongin's face with his other hand and draws back again, faces still close enough that he can rub their noses together. And then he feels it—being this close, the smell of Jongin's skin, his hair brings on that slight itch—his left eyelid flutters shut, through some misguided attempt to hold it in—

"Oh, no," Jongin says, rearing back just in time for Chanyeol's colossal sneeze to go over his shoulder instead of in his face. " _Hyung._ "

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol sniffs, suddenly congested. He'd been doing so well—he'd even doubled up on the allergy meds before he came over tonight. But a werewolf boyfriend is a werewolf boyfriend, and Chanyeol can't escape the fact that even though Jongin _looks_ human right now, the thing that sends Chanyeol into sneezing fits is still lurking just beneath his skin at all times.

Jongin crawls on his elbows to the coffee table and retrieves the box of tissues he's been keeping there since he and Chanyeol started seeing each other regularly.

"What are you supposed to do when you're allergic to your boyfriend?" he asks, dropping the box between them.

"You tell me. I don't think there's an instruction manual for how to date a wolf. And believe me, I checked," Chanyeol says, holding the tissue to his nose and blinking a few times. "It's okay, just give me a minute." He can feel the tickle in the back of his throat ebb away, slowly.

"Your eyes, hyung—" Jongin begins, and Chanyeol knows they're red and watery, but he doesn't care right now. They've got limited time before Jongin's out of commission. He leans back in and brushes his mouth against Jongin's, effectively silencing him. Jongin smiles, sweet and slow. 

"I'm fine. Where were we?"

Jongin's eyes flick meaningfully towards the open bedroom door. Normally he's more sympathetic to Chanyeol's allergies, but _everything_ goes haywire this close to a full moon, and his instincts—well. Last month after a solid thirty seconds of foreplay, he'd pushed Chanyeol onto the bed with a shocking amount of strength and mounted him right there, pinning him to the bed, immobilized, while their bodies rutted together. It was some of the best sex Chanyeol's ever had, and he was the furthest thing from a virgin before he even met Jongin, so he had plenty to compare it to.

"You up to it?" he asks anyway, his sweet smile belying the hand on the snap of Chanyeol's jeans. Chanyeol lies back against the rug, hauling Jongin on top of him by the waist.

"You tell me," he says, eyes fluttering shut for an entirely different reason when Jongin's palm slides across the burgeoning erection still trapped behind the zip of his jeans.

"Right here?" Jongin asks, already breathless, somehow. 

"You've got a bed, don't you?"

"I do, but—yeah, okay, you're right—" Jongin says, suddenly stupid with lust. He lies there for a moment and Chanyeol has to coax him up. He swats at Jongin's butt on his way to Jongin's bedroom.

"Come here," Jongin says, stripping off his shirt, and on his way to kicking off his jeans, too. The glow from the candles throws weird yellow shadows across his beautiful face, and his eyes are unmistakably gold now.

Chanyeol goes. Jongin growls again in the back of his throat when he kisses Chanyeol, and Chanyeol doesn't know what comes over him but he picks Jongin up by the hips and pushes him back onto the bed. Jongin bounces once against the mattress before he comes to rest, half-undressed and gorgeous, gazing up at Chanyeol with a funny smile on his face.

"So that's how it's going to be this time?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, crawling to him, arms braced. Jongin's hands come up to the collar of Chanyeol's shirt and he yanks hard. It catches on Chanyeol's ears before Jongin finally pulls it free.

Chanyeol loses his mind a little bit after that. Jongin's mouth on his nipples, tracing a path of soft, wet kisses down the center of his stomach down to his cock. He kisses the tip of it, tongue barely grazing the slit, just enough to tease Chanyeol's toes into curling.

And then it changes—Jongin's instincts kicking in. Chanyeol doesn't even realize what's happening until Jongin's already flipped him stomach-down onto the mattress, fucking into him with an impressive amount of strength and stamina. Chanyeol moans until it seems like he's going to lose his voice at any moment, held down with a hand between his shoulder blades, the other hand keeping his hips steady. Jongin's rhythm never falters, not even when Chanyeol abruptly comes from the friction of the bedsheets against his cock.

"Already?" Jongin asks, hips still working, lowering himself enough to murmur in Chanyeol's ear. "I wanted you longer than this." 

"You're so good," Chanyeol gasps, voice broken and straining, "Just keep—going—" even though he's starting to get that uncomfortable prickle of hypersensitivity. He knows Jongin's got to be close— _got to be_ —

Jongin stops suddenly, withdrawing until he's nearly out, and then pushes back in so slowly that Chanyeol has to bite the sheets to keep from crying out loud and frightening the neighbors, but he hears the shuddering breaths Jongin's taking, huge, gulping breaths, and then the familiar thumping pulse of Jongin's orgasm inside of him.

"Oh god, oh god," Jongin's panting when Chanyeol's hearing returns. "Fuck, you are so good, fuck."

"I didn't do much," Chanyeol says, already recognizing the aching pull in his thighs and his stomach. He's going to be a little sore tomorrow, after a punishing fuck like that. He waits until Jongin pulls out to roll over and pull Jongin down right in the wet spot and kiss him.

"You did everything. You took it. Fuck. I love you," Jongin says, kissing his neck. "Thank you."

"I figured you deserved a little romantic lovemaking for Valentine's Day," Chanyeol says a little wryly and then sneezes again, and Jongin laughs, turning his face into Chanyeol's bare chest to muffle the sound.

 

-

 

Chanyeol stays until late afternoon the next day. They don't make it further than the couch, but Chanyeol doesn't mind. Jongin curls up under his arm and dozes most of the time, lethargic and a little queasy from his body working itself up to the change tonight. It's the only time of the month he ever refuses food. 

"Hey," Chanyeol says when his phone says it's 5PM. He kisses Jongin's forehead to wake him, and if he didn't know any better about Jongin's _condition_ , the raging fever and the sweat sheen would have startled him. "It's going to be dark soon. What time do you need to leave?" he whispers when Jongin opens his eyes a crack. Chanyeol's never been with him the whole day leading up to a full moon before—he'll stop by, maybe, and help out with chores or bring him some food for when he returns from the woods, but he's unfamiliar with Jongin's routine.

Jongin sticks a hand out, flailing, and nearly knocks their water glasses off the table before he finds his phone. He squints at the screen, tabbing through the missed text messages with a quick thumb.

"Taemin's on his way soon," he croaks, settling back against Chanyeol's chest. He sounds like he's got a sore throat—his vocal cords stretching, slowly but noticeably, his voice dropping into a range that puts Chanyeol to shame. He won't be able to speak by sunset. "An hour, maybe."

"Do you need anything?" Chanyeol does his best to wipe the perspiration from Jongin's forehead with the inside of his wrist, but it has little effect when his fringe is already damp and plastered to his skin. 

"Mmm. No." Jongin closes his eyes again. "Packed overnight bag yesterday."

Chanyeol lets his fingers curl around the shell of Jongin's ear, trying to imagine it as it will be in a few short hours: pointier, covered in fur. He can't quite get there. Jongin-the-person sighs contentedly, nuzzling his cheek against Chanyeol's shirt.

"Are you going to start shaking your leg if I find a ticklish spot?" Chanyeol asks, walking his fingers down Jongin's neck to the neckline of his shirt. 

"Shut up," Jongin mumbles, frowning. Then, he starts jiggling his ankle, a sly smile spreading his face. Chanyeol laughs out loud and gathers Jongin into a tight hug.

 

It's weird going home alone. Not because they spend every night together, but because he keeps looking at the clock and _wondering_ if Jongin's doing okay, and there's no way to know for sure. He kisses a sweaty Jongin goodbye at the door, tells him to be safe, and leaves him standing on the mat, peering up at Chanyeol's exit from the basement apartment, his forearm braced against the door frame for support.

Chanyeol tidies up a little bit when he gets home, spends some time working through a new song in his studio, and then calls it an early night when he can't find anything else to keep himself occupied. It's not even midnight yet. He finds he can't sleep when he finally gets under the covers, not when he'd spent most of the day napping with Jongin, so he just lies there reading articles about werewolves on his phone. 

Jongin's been pretty vague about it. Chanyeol knows he was bitten as a kid, that he's been doing this for years, and that he's been going out to the woods with Taemin and Wonshik because it's safer to keep each other in check that way than risking capture in the city limits. 

"I'm still aware of stuff. I'm still _me_ ," Jongin had told him, a little frustrated at being unable to explain it further when Chanyeol wondered just how out-of-control a handful of wolves could get when left to their own devices under the influence of a full moon. Chanyeol's been educating himself a lot since then, trying to read up on everything he can get his hands on so he doesn't ask another dumb question. And he's finding it's nothing like the movies—

For instance: it's not a curse, exactly. A few universities have been controversial enough to run tests on captive werewolves (and the ethics of these studies are suspect, given that some of the first experiments back in the 70's and 80's were conducted without consent). They discovered it behaves like an autoimmune disease—a communicable one, the first of its kind, and _only_ while they're in wolf form. Werewolves have heavy, dense bones, even as humans. They heal faster, sustain more damage without needing rest.

Jongin goes out to the woods with Taemin and Wonshik because it's safer than changing in the city and risking a hit-and-run out on the freeway.

Jongin's worst nightmare is changing unexpectedly. It's rare, but it happens. "It's dangerous for everyone if I'm not out of the city," he told Chanyeol once. He could bite someone by accident, he could hurt himself, or he could get caught—they're all equally terrifying to Chanyeol, because they meant the end of Jongin. 

The battery on Chanyeol's cellphone flashes. 10% left. He rolls over to grab his charger and ends up with a fistful of air and then all of a sudden he _remembers_ , he'd brought it over with him to Jongin's last night. It's plugged into the power strip by Jongin's bed right now. 

"Shit," he says aloud. He doesn't have a spare one. He's going to have to drive over to Jongin's at—he checks his phone—midnight. Fuck.

At least Jongin won't be there to make fun of him.

 

-

 

Except that he is.

Sort of.

Chanyeol can sense something's off when he puts his spare key into the lock and it turns easily. It's unlocked. Usually Jongin's pretty good about remembering that sort of thing (and then promptly losing his keys somewhere in his backpack), although he looked downright unwell when Chanyeol left him earlier. Maybe he hadn't been in any state to remember.

He pushes the door open. The lights are still on.

"Hello?" he calls out nervously, wondering if he's just walked into a robbery. "Who's there?"

A crashing sound, again—like the pots and pans from the night before. And then he hears it: the wheezing breaths, huge and rattling, nearly as loud as the racket in the kitchen. Unmistakably not human.

He backs up and has his hand on the door when the massive wolf hulks around the corner, shoulder blades brushing against the top of the door frame. Chanyeol's knees nearly give out underneath him, immobilized by his fear. He's seen pictures and sketches, but he's never been two feet away from a real, live werewolf. He's significantly more canine and less of a monster than most of the drawings depict, but the size of him—and those teeth!—means that Chanyeol is still terrified.

The wolf sniffs the air, breath rattling in his nostrils. Chanyeol closes his eyes and waits for it, for the bite, or if he's lucky, the mauling. His immediate death. He wonders if Jongin will ever figure out what happened to him. He can smell its breath, foul and humid against his face, and he knows: this is it.

He's _not_ expecting the tiniest of licks against his cheek. He tries to step away and ends up with his back against the door. The wolf does it again, more confidently this time, then noses at his hand, suddenly as docile as a puppy.

_Jongin._

"Jongin. What happened?" Chanyeol asks, offering an outstretched hand. Jongin-the-wolf sniffs his fingers and licks them, too. "What happened to Taemin?"

Jongin sits back on his haunches and starts to howl so loudly that Chanyeol reflexively grabs his snout with both hands to hold it closed. "You can't do that here, Jongin, they're going to hear you upstairs." He half-expects Jongin's wolf to attack him, but he seems to understand. He lets go, slowly, and rubs the top of Jongin's furry head, his furry ears, the same ones that had been delicately human just hours before.

The way Jongin's looking at him under his wolfy eyebrows with those liquid brown eyes—Chanyeol would recognize him anywhere. He's feeling brave enough to scritch under Jongin's chin with his fingernails, now that he knows Jongin's probably not going to kill him. Jongin's eyes shutter a little. He seems to like it.

"Hey, puppy. Are you okay?" He's got no idea if Jongin can understand him, but he pretends that he can. He hopes calling him _puppy_ isn't rude, but it feels weird and maybe a little wrong to call Jongin-the-wolf by any of the terms of endearment reserved for Jongin-the-person. "What are we going to do with you? You can't fit in my car," he says, noting the massive arch of Jongin's shoulder blades. He probably can't even fit through the door without destroying it. So they're stuck in here for the night: a werewolf and his boyfriend. On the full moon.

He inches past Jongin and into the living room. The whole apartment is trashed, but it's especially bad in here—it must have been the site of his change. The table's in splinters, and the couch they'd napped on earlier that day is nothing more than a pile of springs and stuffing. Jongin's going to be royally pissed when he changes back and has to deal with cleaning this mess up.

"Did you change early?" he asks, like Jongin can reply. "Are you hungry? I don't even—I don't know what you do in the woods on these nights. You didn't eat all day." 

Jongin's tail is going against the wall, _thump-thump-thump._ He seems alright. Chanyeol doesn't want to leave him here now that he knows he's trapped in the apartment all night like this, but his options are limited, and also—

He sneezes. Three times, in rapid succession, and then a fourth, delayed, after a long period spent with his head tipped back blinking at the lights. Jongin makes an odd sort of snuffling sound, like he's laughing.

"This is not all that funny," Chanyeol says, privately thinking it's hilarious. "I still have some medicine in your bathroom cabinet, don't I?"

He checks, and there is. Jongin doesn't follow. When Chanyeol returns, nasal spray _and_ allergy pills in hand, as well as a pillow and a blanket from Jongin's bed, he finds the box of tissues, rescued from the ruined coffee table. A little damp from Jongin's mouth, but still serviceable. Chanyeol sits down at the edge of the living room against the wall, where there's enough room on the floor for Jongin to lie down. 

Jongin watches him settle in, head tilted.

"Well?" Chanyeol says, patting the floor. "You can't fit in the bedroom, so we're going to sleep out here tonight."

Jongin's head tilts the other way.

"Lie down," Chanyeol says, snapping his fingers. It's the first time he's _really_ treated Jongin like a dog, but something in his tone seems to work. Jongin circles three times and lies down in a heap, using Chanyeol's thigh for a pillow. Chanyeol rubs his side tentatively, trying to be soothing, but Jongin flips over, back leg hammering into the carpet, tongue half-lolled out in delight. The ticklish spot.

"You're going to kill me in the morning, aren't you?" Chanyeol murmurs, adjusting the pillow behind his head. "You're cute, though. Thanks for not biting me."

Jongin nudges Chanyeol's hand with his nose and makes a sound that's half-growling, half-whining. A noise of reproach. _I'd never do that._ Chanyeol pets him until his eyelids grow heavy and sink shut, and that's it. Chanyeol's sitting in the middle of his boyfriend's ruined apartment with his boyfriend's werewolf sleeping in his lap. Certainly the most bizarre Valentine's Day he's ever spent.

Chanyeol's face itches like crazy but he pulls the blanket around them both as best he can (it barely covers Jongin's big, dinner plate-sized paws) and closes his eyes, wondering if he'll wake up in time for sunrise, or if Jongin's transformation will happen gently.

 

-

 

He doesn't. When he wakes up Jongin's human again, half-awake in Chanyeol's lap and rapidly becoming fully-so. He's still stark naked, the blanket pulled up around his hips. The color's returned to his cheeks and he seems well-rested, despite the chaos of last night.

"What happened?" he croaks. "Why did you come back?"

"I left my phone charger here. I wanted to be able to answer your call this morning."

Jongin smiles a little, stretching, trying to get used to his human muscles again. He wraps a hand around his wrist and rotates it. "You idiot."

"What happened with you? Wasn't Taemin supposed to come get you? Why did you change at home?"

"I was barely holding it together when you were here. I felt off all afternoon—I don't know," Jongin says. "I changed early. Taemin arrived and I was already chewing through the coffee table—" His eyes close as he realizes what he's saying. "Fuck, my furniture."

"Taemin left you?" 

"Well, yeah. What else was he supposed to do? No way to transport me out to the woods when I'm like that."

"He didn't lock the door behind himself."

Jongin laughs. "That sounds like Taemin."

"I'm glad I stopped by," Chanyeol says. "I don't like thinking about you being alone when you're like that."

"I would have been okay," Jongin says, smiling. "But I'm glad you did too." He stretches out further, hand catching at Chanyeol's. "Maybe I should get a collar."

Chanyeol laughs, low and smoky, pushing his fingers through the spaces between Jongin's. "Oh?"

"Put your number on it, in case that happens again somewhere else. They'll know who to call to keep me under control."

"What if my phone isn't charged?" Chanyeol asks.

Jongin wrinkles his nose, then laughs when Chanyeol's hand slides down his ribs, as ticklish now in human form as he had been as a wolf the night before.


End file.
